Snow Prince
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Kisah cinta Taemin ditemani salju dan pangeran tampan bernama Choi Minho. / 2MIN / GENDERSWITCH / Fluff / a gift for 2Min anniversary


**Snow Prince**

**a 2Min fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, & Han Yoora.**

**Teen's Rated**

**Romance/Drama/Fluff**

**Oneshot**

**GENDERSWITCH! Typos Everywhere! Out of Characters! Cliche Plot! Full-fluff!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic kali ini hadiah buat anniv 2Min yang juga request temen baik aku, KimYunhoJungJonghyun.**

**Semoga suka fanficnya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sibuk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di pinggiran Seoul. Begitupun di sekolah tinggi Myeongmun. Bukan sibuk sebenarnya, riuh murid-murid di luar kelas sudah terhenti sejak bel masuk berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu.

Hanya saja di lorong kelas sebelas ada dua orang siswi yang berlari terburu-buru. Hanya mereka berdua yang kini sibuk karena terlambat.

"Ah, maaf Yoora-yah.. Karena aku kau jadi ikut terlambat." ucap si cantik Lee Taemin pada teman baiknya, Han Yoora. Kaki-kaki mereka tak henti berjalan lebih cepat, tapi entah kenapa kelas terasa begitu jauh.

"Memang salahmu, bus sudah di depan hidung kenapa kau harus jatuh dulu." Keluh Yoora blak-blakan, membuat Taemin meringis malu. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana dirinya terpeleset karena berlari menuju halte padahal bus sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Temannya itu tentu saja memilih untuk membantunya dibanding pergi duluan dengan bus itu

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka musim dingin, gara-gara terlambat kita juga harus terjebak dua puluh menit di tengah cuaca dingin begini.." tambah Yoora lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku justru suka musim dingin.. Soalnya—ah!" Ucapan Taemin terhenti, begitupun langkah keduanya karena dua alasan.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas, dan karena sosok yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Sosok itu adalah Choi Minho, teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelas mereka.

"Dua puluh lima menit, Han seosaengnim memintaku memberitahu kalian untuk membersihkan toilet lantai dua dan tiga sepulang sekolah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia pergi begitu saja. Kembali masuk ke kelas.

Keduanya menatap tak percaya pada Choi Minho yang dengan santainya memberi hukuman pada mereka.

"Haishhh! Namja dingin itu lagi! Membuatku makin sebal dengan hal-hal 'dingin'!" Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Yoora memasuki kelas.

Taemin membuntuti agak jauh tertinggal, ia melewati depan kelas dan melirik Minho yang sedang memberi beberapa penjelasan.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

'Dingin itu.. Tidak selamanya buruk kok, Yoora.. Aku justru menyukainya..'

.

.

Pelajaran bergulir tanpa memperdulikan Yoora dan Taemin yang terlambat. Taemin menaruh tas-nya di samping meja setelah mengeluarkan buku matematikanya, ia menatap takjub pada Minho yang dengan begitu intelek mengajar di depan.

Han seosaengnim memang sering meminta bantuan Minho untuk mengajar teman-temannya, dan di lima belas menit terakhir guru itu akan datang untuk mengecek pelajaran yang kami terima, seringkali hasilnya memuaskan, karena kami juga suka dengan Minho yang mengajar kami dengan cara yang santai sebagai teman sekelas.

Bukan hanya otak brilian, Tuhan tampaknya terlalu sayang pada makhluk bernama Choi Minho ini. Dia juga diberi wajah tampan, tinggi proporsional dan juga kemampuan lebih di bidang olahraga. Laki-laki itu seperti tak punya cacat sedikitpun.

Dan itu yang membuat Taemin makin menyukainya.

.

.

Flashback

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Taemin akan mengikuti ujian masuk Myeongmun.

Gadis itu melangkah diatas jalan yang tak jarang dipenuhi salju, ia bertekad untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan karena hari iti adalah hari bersejarah baginya. Ia harus masuk Myeongmun apapun yang terjadi.

"Rumus matematika.. Kosakata bahasa inggris..." Ia memeriksa rangkuman kecil yang ia buat, mencoba untuk tak berbuat ceroboh sekali ini saja.

Dia sibuk mempelajari ulang beberapa materi, terlalu sibuk dan tak sadar kalau di depannya ada sebuah tiang listrik.

Dan..

Dukk!

"AKH!" Taemin meringis merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku.

"Omo! Satu benturan sama dengan dua puluh tujuh ribu lima ratus delapan puluh sel otakku mati... Andwae.. ㅠ-ㅠ" Yah, bagaimanapun memang sepertinya sikap 'ceroboh' tak bisa lepas dari seorang Lee Taemin.

Gadis itu memang seorang pribadi yang unik, meski ia ceroboh tapi bukam berarti dia minus dalam hal akademik.

Akhirnya Taemin kembali berjalan sambil membaca lagi rangkuman tadi dan berharap tiang listrik yang baru saja ditabraknya tak membuat hafalannya berantakan.

Gadis itu kembali terpeleset dan jatuh diatas tumpukan salju, tapi kemudian bangun dengan makian kecil dan berjalan lagi.

Ia tak sadar, seorang laki-laki yang berjalan tak jauh darinya tertawa melihat aksi menggelikan itu.

.

Taemin berhasil sampai di Myeongmun tanpa terlambat, masih ada sepuluh menit sebelun tes dimulai.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang kelas yang dijadikan tempat tes. Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, gadis itu mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, bermaksud memberikan kartu ujian pada panitia yang menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

Namun, betapa paniknya Taemin saat tak mendapatkan kartu yang seingatnya ia selipkan di bagian belakang buku rangkuman kecilnya.

_'Habislah kau, Lee Taemin!'_ makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus memeriksa isi tas bahkan saku mantelnya.

Bagaimanapun saat ini ia jadi tertahan di depan kelas karena insiden memyebalkan ini.

"Lee Taemin?"

"Ne?" Refleks Taemin menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Oh benar kau ya.. Ini kartumu terjatuh di jalan.."

Taemin terpaku.

Bukan, bukan hanya bersyukur karena kartunya ditemukan, tapi juga orang yang menemukan. Mata lebar, hidung mancung dan alis tebal juga rahang terbentuk sempurna serta tinggi yang ideal untuk seotang laki-laki.

_Gosh! _Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai Taemin yakin bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini bukanlah model ataupun artis.

"Ini.. Kau ceroboh sekali menjatuhkannya saat bergulingan diatas salju tadi." Laki-laki itu menggerakkan tangannya lebih dekat pada Taemin, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan.

"Ah.. I-iya.. Terima kasih.." Taemin menerimanya dan menunduk sopan dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu karena ternyata seseorang melihat kecerobohannya, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mendahuluinya menunjukkan kartu ujian dan masuk ke kelas.

Jadi laki-laki itu akan satu sekolah dengannya?

Dengan ekpresi penuh optimisme, Taemin memasuki ruangannya. Ya, dia punya satu motivasi lagi untuk lulus masuk ke sekolah ini.

_'Bagaimanapun harus lulus!' _tekadnya.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah hari itu, Taemin memandangi ponsel pintarnya karena hari ini adalah hari pengumuman untuk para calon murid Myeongmun.

Lama, pengumuman tak juga masuk ke ponsel pintarnya dan itu membuatnya pesimis.

"Hufff..." Ia menghela nafas sesaat.

Tiba-tiba saja layar ponsenya berpendar dan Taemin segera menyambarnya, melihat apakah itu pesan dari pihak Myeongmun.

Dan setelah membaca isinya secara detail, mata Taemin berbinar senang.

.

Upacara Penyambutan Murid Baru.

Tulisan itulah yang terpampang jelas di sebuah _banner _besar di dalam aula ini.

Taemin merapikan lagi seragam barunya, ia sungguh bangga menggunakan seragam Myeongmun, dan itu membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

Dan saat kepala sekolah mulai menyapa, Taemin justru sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari. Menelaah setiap wajah teman-teman disekitarnya dan ia yakin seratus persen bahwa laki-laki tampan yang menemukan kartunya itu tak ada disini.

_'Apa mungkin dia tidak lulus?' _pikirnya ragu masih sambil menoleh penasaran.

"Baiklah, berikutnya adalah sambuyan dari perwakilan murid baru.."

Perhatian Taemin tersita dan ia segera menoleh ke atas panggung. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari justru ada disana, berdiri di belakang podium.

Wakil murid baru berarti murid yang diterima dengan nilai kelulusan paling tinggi diantara yang lain kan? Taemin berdecak kagum, ia tak percaya itu benar-benar sosok yang ia cari.

Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali bertemu, Taemin merasa kali ini sosoknya seperti salju yang tertimpa cahaya, putih.. Dingin.. Dan begitu menyilaukan.

Ia bahkan hanya mampu melihat dari sini, diantara banyaknya orang.

Flashback Off.

.

.

Dan Taemin sungguh tak percaya karena di kelas sebelas ini ia justru dimasukkan ke kelas yang sama dengan laki-laki yang merebut perhatiannya itu, Choi Minho.

Ia sangat senang ketika tadi pagi Minho menegurnya. Ya, meski hanya memberi hukuman.

"Taemin.. Taemin-ah! Tugasmu mana?" Yoora memgusik flashback indah Taemin.

"Eh? Tugas apa?" Taemin dengan polosnya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga! tugas matematika! Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu tadi malam, Minho menyuruhmu menunjukkannya tuh." Tunjuk Yoora pada sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

Gadis cantik berambut pendek itu kelabakan, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa Yoora sudah mengingatkannya.

"Yoora-yah.. Aku belum mengerjakan..." Taemin mencoba memakai wajah polos nan menggemaskan miliknya yang sungguh tidak bisa ditolak!

Yoora menyodorkan bukunya.

"Tapi nanti kau gantikan aku bersihkan toilet ya? Aku ada kencan.." Jawab Yoora seakan tahu arah sikap Taemin.

"Mwo? Maksudmu aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri? Mana bisa begitu?" Protes Taemin.

Yoora menarik bukunya lagi, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa.."

Agak kesal, Taemin merebut buku itu.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku mengerti! Seperti ini saja harua dibayar berat."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yg gratis!" Balas Yoora terkekeh.

Taemin berjalan mantap ke depan kelas dan memberikan tugas itu pada Minho.

Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk kini, Minho sibuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan itu sedangkan Taemin sibuk memperhatikan wajah tampan Minho yang jarang ia lihat dari dekat.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taemin, menbuat si gadis bersurai cokelat itu salah tingkah.

"Ini salah semua, Lee Taemin.."

Taemin menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget bukan main.

"Y-ya? Salah semua?!" suaranya meninggi seolah tak terima.

"Setahuku kau sangat pintar dalam pelajaran ini. Punyamu kumpulkan nanti saja, kerjakan lagi.." sarannya ramah.

Taemin segera mengambil buku itu dan kembali ke mejanya, tak lupa memberi _deathglare _manis pada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku tidak bilang hasilnya benar kan?" Yoora menggendikkan bahunya cuek.

.

.

Taemin baru bisa keluar dari kompleks sekolah di jam lima sore, itu artinya dia sudah merelakan satu setengah jam untuk membersihkan toilet sendirian.

Gadis itu terus mengeluh karena tega-teganya Yoora meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan toilet-toilet itu sendiri.

"Lee Taemin?"

Taemin yang semula sibuk berjalan sambil memukul-mukul bahu kanannya sendiri pun menoleh, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia bersyukur atas semua musibah hari ini.

Itu Minho!

"Oh, Choi Mi-Minho.." Ia mendadak gugup.

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajaknya.

Taemin tentu saja tidak percaya pada ucapan itu tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mantap dan mulai mengikuti Minho yang melangkah di dekatnya.

Sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kejadian itu justru membuatnya punya kesempatan untuk pulang bersama Choi Minho.

"Kau baru menyelesaikan hukumanmu?"

Taemin mengangguk, karena malu suaranya pun enggan keluar.

"Ah.. Sedikit mendung, apa kau membawa payung?" Kembali Minho yang bertanya.

"Ah, tidak.. Sampai tadi siang kan masih cerah, mungkin salju yang akan turun hari ini." Ya, mengingat suhu makin dingin hari ini dan salju pertama belum juga turun, Taemin yakin hari ini salju pertama itu akan turun. Dan memikirkan itu saja sudah membuaynya begitu semangat. "Kalau itu salju pertama bagus kan?" lanjut Taemin sambil menatap langit,

"Benar juga sih.. Bisa jadi salju pertama karena ini sudah mulai masuk pertengahan musim, tapi apa bagusnya salju pertama?" tanya Laki-laki tinggi itu lalu membenarkan syalnya.

"Tentu saja hujan salju kan sangat indah, apa lagi kota akan jadi terlihat berkilau.. Dan lagi, aku selalu ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku sukai di hari pertama turun salju.." ucap Taemin agak lirih di bagian akhir karena tak yakin perlu mengucapkannya atau tidak, ia melirik Minho sekilas.

"Hmm.. bersama dengan orang yang disuka saat salju pertama turun ya? Bagus juga kedengarannya.." ia tersenyum, mungkin berusaha tidak mentertawakam Taemin karena dia tahu betul perempuan selalu penuh dengan delusi.

Taemin tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho, ia tak mendengar apapun. Perhatiannya justru tertuju pada wajah tampan itu dan senyum manis yang terukir indah disana.

"Memangnya ada orang yang kau sukai?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Minho membuat Taemin kaget, ia menoleh pada namja itu.

"Ng.. A-ada.." ucapnya ragu lalu membuang tatapan ke arah lain karena begitu gugup.

"K-kau sendiri?"

Minho hanya tersenyum, sementara Taemin menunggu pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jelas.

"Ada.." Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil setelahnya. Taemin hanya mampu menatap polos.

Choi Minho ternyata se-ekspresif ini ya?

Dan lagi.. Ada yang dia sukai?

.

.

Taemin berlari ringan sambil membawa satu cup cappucinno di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu berinisiatif membeli karena saat keluar dari kelas tadi ia melihat Minho begitu tak bersemangat. Sedangkan ia tahu, sepulang sekolah namja itu pasti akan diam di kelas beberapa jam untuk belajar atau sekedar mampir ke perpustakaan.

Taemin berharap dengan memberinya cappucinno, ia akan bisa mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk bersama namja tampan itu.

Lorong-lorong kelas mulai sepi dan berwarna oranye gelap tentu karena sudah beranjak sore.

Taemin sampai di depan kelasnya dan berniat menarik pintu geser kelas itu namun terhenti saat mendengar Minho berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

Taemin menahan gerak tangannya dan memilih terdiam di depan pintu itu.

_'Ada orang lain?'_ pikirnya.

"A-aku.. Sudah lama menyukaimu, _sunbaenim_.. Ku.. Kumohon jadilah kekasihku."

Taemin membeku disana, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Menunggu jawaban Minho juga kah?

Hening, untuk beberapa detik tak ada suara apa-apa dan itu membuat Taemin berpikir macam-macam.

"Maaf.. Ada orang yang kusukai.."

Taemin kembali merasakan debaran aneh, sedikit banyak ia bersyukur karena Minho menolak gadis itu.

Tapi sepertinya Taemin terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan debarannya dan tak siap ketika tiba-tiba pintu geser itu terbuka dan..

Slash..

Minho yang keluar dari kelas terburu-buru tak tahu bahwa ada gadis itu di balik pintu kelas ini dan akhirnya mereka bertabrakan, menyisakan noda cappucinno yang jatuh menumpahi seragamnya.

"HYAAHH! Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Taemin tersadar telah membuat kesalahan lain, ia mencoba membersihkan noda itu namun nihil. Noda itu makin mengotori blazer milik orang yang ia sukai.

Cappucinno itu memang sukses sampai ke orang yang tepat, tapi Taemin tak berharap inj yang terjadi.

"Biar aku yang cuci.."

"Eii.. Tidak usah, Lee Taemin.. Ini hanya noda kecil...Aku bisa—"

"Tidak! Bagaimanapun aku yang harus beranggung jawab." Taemin memaksa dengan perasaan begitu bersalah, dan tentu saja itu membuat Minho tidak tega.

Akhirnya ia melepas blazer itu dan harus rela pulang hanya dengan kemeja dan mantelnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, akan kukembalikan kalau sudah selesai." Taemin membungkuk hormat lalu pergi begitu saja

.

.

Taemin mengamati blazer Minho yang sudah selesai ia bersihkan, memastikan tak ada lagi noda yang tersisa karena kini pekerjaannya ada di tahap terakhir.

Ya, Taemin kini menyetrikanya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu merasa sedikit trauma karena tak ada satupun tingkahnya yang benar jika sedang di dekat Minho.

Ia kembali teringat adik kelas yang tempo hari ditolak oleh Minho, merasa bahwa anak itu begitu berani. Ia sendiri belum tentu punya keberanian sebesar itu apalagi mengingat bahwa Minho memang sudah bilang bahwa ada orang yang ia sukai.

"Huff.. Ini menyiksa.." keluh Taemin meratapi kisahnya sendiri, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang Minho saat menyadari bahwa ada aroma aneh yang menusuk hidungnya.

"HUAAHHH!" Gadis itu berteriak histeris saat tahu blazer seragam yang sedang ia setrika lengket dibawah setrikaannya yang dengan bodohnya terpaksa ia tarik dan.. Tada! Menyisakan lubang yang cukup mencolok dengan warna hitam di sekelilingnya.

"KENAPA LAGI-LAGI? Huweee..."

.

.

Esoknya, Taemin hanya bisa berdiri penuh rasa bersalah di dekat pintu utama sekolah. Ia menunggu Minho karena memang hari ini ia berjanji mengembalikan blazer itu.

Matanya bergerak gelisah dengan jantung berdebar-debar menanti kedatangan Minho.

Ia siap jika nanti laki-laki itu memarahinya dan meminta ganti rugi, karena memang ia sudah berniat untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membeli blazer baru menggantikan milik Minho yang sudah ia rusak.

Ia kembali gugup setengah mati saat melihat sosok Minho yang datang hanya dengan kemeja di balik mantelnya.

Gadis manis itu baru saja membuka mulut untuk berbicara masalah blazer ini namun laki-laki itu, Choi Minho justru menarik tangannya untuk segera naik ke lantai dua dimana kelas mereka berada.

"Hampir telat, ayo cepat.." ucapnya.

.

.

Taemin lebih merasa bersalah ketika hari itu Minho tetap memakai blazernya tanpa protes sedikitpun, mengacuhkan pertanyaan teman-temannya tentang lubang mencolok di bagian pinggang kanannya.

Dua hari Minho tetap memakai blazer itu padahal Taemin sudah bilang ia akan berusaha menggantinya tapi Minho terus menolak.

Mau tak mau, Taemin tetap berusaha mencari tambahan uang demi membeli blazer lagi.

Ini hari kedua gadis itu bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu. Dengan sepedanya, ia tetap mengantar koran-kotan dan botol-botol susu itu tak peduli cuaca yang semakin dingin, apalagi di pagi ini.

Setidaknya ini akan jadi hari terakhir karena tabungan dan uang tambahannya akan cukup setelah hari ini.

Taemin tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah terkejut Minho nantinya, gadis itu terlalu gembira.

Plakkk!

Taemin menghentikan paksa sepedanya saat mendengar suara aneh itu.

Baru saja ia melempar koran ke halaman sebuah rumah tapi biasanya tak berbunyi seperti itu.

Gadis itu menoleh kerumah yang baru saja ia kirimkan koran, dan benar saja ternyata koran itu justru terlempar tepat mengenai wajah seseorang.

Buruknya lagi, entah ini kebetulan macam apa.. Orang itu adalah si tampan Choi Minho.

"_Omo_! Minho-ssi?! Maaf!" ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan segera menghampiri Minho yang sedang mengusap hidungnya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu justru terkekeh, "Kau hebat, sepertinya bersemangat sekali padahal sepagi ini.."

Taemin menatap malu, entah sudah berapa kali ia bertingkah ceroboh di depan orang yang disukainya itu.

"Uhm.. _Part-time_?" Minho menunjuk pada sepeda milik gadis itu, Taemin mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja mau keluar, bagaimana kalau kubantu?" tawarnya dan Taemin buru-buru menolak.

"_Andwae_! Ti-tidak boleh.."

Minho menatap bingung pada gadis itu, "Kenapa?"

Taemin hanya tertunduk malu, "Itu.. Seragammu rusak karenaku.. Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab.." jawabnya polos, dan mau tak mau mengundang senyum di wajah Minho.

Tangan laki-laki itu terulur menepuk pelan kepala Taemin yang tertutup sebuah topi rajut berwarna krem, menambah kesan imut.

"Tidak perlu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri.. Aku masih punya seragam yang lain.."

Taemin menatap Minho saat mendengar hal itu, "A-apa? Lalu.. Kenapa kau terus memakai seragam yang sudah rusak itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Minho lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum manis, "_Molla_..." singkatnya.

Taemin mencebilkan bibirnya kesal sementara Minho tertawa geli, ia sangat suka menggoda gadis imut ini.

Taemin agak kesal tadinya, tapi ia tak bisa marah pada namja itu. Matanya tak mampu menatap Minho yang tersenyum cerah dan ia justru melihat sebutir salju yang turun perlahan di dekat laki-laki itu.

"Ahh! Tangkap!" Perintah Taemin sambil menunjuk salju kecil yang melayang pelan bersiap jatuh, Minho yang punya refleks bagus tentu saja segera menangkapnya meski dengan raut bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa harus ditangkap?" Ia membuka tangannya dan mendapati salju tadi sudah mencair di telapak tangannya.

"Katanya kalau kau menangkap salju pertama, apapun keinginanmu akan dikabulkan." Minho menatap bungung.

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang menangkapnya?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menatap Taemin yang sibuk mengagumi salju yang turun semakin banyak.

Taemin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak.. Lagipula keinginanku sudah terkabul kok.."

_'Bersama dengan orang yang kusukai saat salju pertama turun'_

—ups!

Taemin menyadari bahwa ia kelepasan, Apa Minho ingat?

Gadis itu melirik pria di hadapannya, mendapati sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak percaya hal itu, karena kurasa hanya satu orang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanku saat ini.." sebuah senyum jahil terukir di bibir Minho, tapi sepertinya Taemin terlalu polos untuk menyadari itu.

"Si-siapa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau.. Karena satu-satunya orang yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang perasaanku ini hanya kau.."

Taemin akan membuka mulutnya namun otaknya baru saja mencerna apa yang dimaksud Minho.

"A-apa?" Taemin punya kesimpulan sendiri sebenarnya, tapi ia ragu.

.

.

"Jadilah kekasihku.. Hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkannya."

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

※ **EPILOG ※**

.

Taemin baru saja menyelesaikan shortcake-nya dan menghiasnya cantik meski itu menyebabkan kekacauan disana-sini. Kebetulan praktek keterampilan hari ini adalah membuat kue, jadi Taemin bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membuat hadiah kecil untuk kekasihnya.

"SELESAII~!" Girangnya, meski ia harus merelakan beberapa menit lebih lama dari teman-temannya tapi ia senang karena hasilnya sesuai harapan.

"Minho pasti suka ini.." gumamnya, setelah melepas apron dan menaruhnya di atas meja praktek, ia berlari menuji kelas dengan shortcake itu ditangan kanannya.

"Minho-yah~" panggilnya saat hendak memasuki kelas, tak tahu kalau kekasihnya itu juga ada disana hendak keluar dari kelas.

Brukkh!

"Hyahh~!" Shortcake itu sempurna jatuh mengotori baju dan wajah Taemin, Minho kaget tentu saja.

"Taemin-ah! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!" Ia membantu Taemin bangun dan membiarkan shortcake-nya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Cake-nya.." sendu Taemin, Minho yang merasa bersalah pun melirik pada gadis itu.

Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencicipi krim yang mengotori pipi kekasihnya.

Taemin tentu saja kaget menerima perlakuan itu tapi ia hanya terdiam.

Minho mengusap bibirnya sendiri lalu menatap Taemin, "Manis.. Terima kasih sudah membuatkannya untukku.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Taemin tentu saja senang karena pujian Minho sebelum akhirnya pipi gadis itu dicubit pelan.

"Sepertinya memang hanya aku yang bisa mengatasi kecerobohanmu itu."

Taemin pun hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Cheesy banget sumpah T-T**

**Maaf ya kalo gak ada feel & kecepetan.**

**Buat KimYunhoJungJonghyun, moga suka meski ini gak seberapa ya. :D**

**Thanks juga buat yang udah mau mampir dan baca fic ini..**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou! ^^**


End file.
